


Fade - Fading Negativity

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [10]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to the SP Drabble Bomb- Fade Prompt! Stan and Kyle are in a very bad position in terms of their relationship, and Kenny and pals plan to fix it before its too late!This drabble is inspired from my super best friend, Sivsket!





	Fade - Fading Negativity

**Author's Note:**

> The Stan and Kyle picture is provided by Sivsket. Thank you so much for the addition of the art!

**"The only thing that is fading from us are what happened recently, Stan. Let's start over again.. please."**  
  
Things have went downhill for Stan and Kyle over the past few weeks. Fighting in the lunchroom, disagreeing on ideas they would normally like to make, not having fun together.. it didn't feel right. Kenny is also the most concerned about what is going on between them and he wanted to try and fix things, despite not being successful. Other people who are also concerned are Wendy and Butters. Wendy didn't want Stan to go through yet another negative phase, and Butters didn't want them to lose their special bond. It felt like Stan and Kyle's friendship is about to fade completely, and they have to do something about it.  
  
Kenny hosted a meeting after class that day. Its time they needed to do something about it before Stan and Kyle's bond is faded into oblivion. Wendy and Butters are in the said meeting, discussing on how to help those two.  
  
"I guess you both know why I called you here, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Kenny. Both Stan and Kyle are in a serious problem."  
  
"Gee whiz.. I didn't want them to feel mad about each other after that fight in the lunchroom earlier.."  
  
"We all do feel the same way.. so do we have any ideas to get them together again?"  
  
"I was thinking.. maybe stage a date?"  
  
"But they won't go on dates casually though.. oh hamburgers."  
  
"No, Butters. What I mean is that we coincidentally set them up on a date."  
  
"Oh, I like what Wendy's planning. So what do we do here?"  
  
"Well, I can try and call Stan to meet him at Stark's Pond."  
  
"Good idea Wendy, he probably still listens to you."  
  
"Yeah, we're still close so I hope this can help out. Plus I don't want Stan to have no more friends, let alone his super best friend fade away from him."  
  
"That's gosh darn right, Wendy!"  
  
"I'll be calling Kyle then. Butters, can I trust you to help me set up the mood for them if they meet in Stark's?"  
  
"Sure thing Kenny, you can count on me!"  
  
"Its settled then. When should we do this date?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Its the weekend, but we can call them right now after this meeting."  
  
"Good idea Wendy! Alright you guys, Operation Style is back starts now!"  
  
"What a silly name.. heehee."  
  
After the trio discussed their plan for Stan and Kyle to be together again, they all went home on their separate ways. Wendy returned to her home to contact Stan, while Butters and Kenny walked together on the way home until they reached Butters' house, where Kenny will make the phone call. Kenny plans to contact Kyle as well in order to get him to come to Stark's Pond tomorrow on the weekend. They are going all-in to save Stan and Kyle's friendship.  
  
Wendy immediately contacted Stan, hoping he will pick up. When she heard his voice, Wendy decided to invite him.. all part of the plan to bring him and Kyle together again before they completely fade from each other's thoughts.  
  
"Stan.. hello."  
  
"Oh.. hey Wendy."  
  
"So.. what happened earlier today?"  
  
"Its horrible. Kyle just ditched me and beat the shit out of me in one day. I feel like I want to fade away from him now."  
  
"Oh dear.. I'm sorry about that Stan. I hope it didn't affect you too badly."  
  
"I'll be okay Wendy.. if only I can make things right with him someday."  
  
"Its alright Stan, I understand. Well.. do you want to go to Stark's Pond with me? I can help you feel better and make sure you don't feel all too horrible after all that."  
  
"I would definitely need that, thank you Wendy!"  
  
"Its no problem Stan. Meet me at Stark's Pond tomorrow afternoon, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Wendy!"  
  
Immediately after Wendy got Stan to come, she texted to Kenny and Butters that Stan is going to the place. Immediately, Kenny and Butters followed suit and they started to talk to Kyle together back in Butters' place. Kenny gets started on contacting Kyle right away after Wendy did her part.  
  
"Kyle.. we need to talk."  
  
"Kenny? Why are you calling me right now?"  
  
"Dude, I know you're hurting right now because of Stan."  
  
"Yeah.. it seems you know about it huh.."  
  
"We're best pals, Kyle. I'm worried about you after all."  
  
"Thanks dude, but its okay.. I just want to fade away from Stan right now."  
  
"I feel your pain, dude. Why not we talk about it tomorrow in Stark's Pond? I figured its better if we.. talk about it ourselves alone."  
  
"That would be sweet, Kenny. Thank you. What time do I have to go?"  
  
"Afternoon, dude. See you there."  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Kenny."  
  
After their chat on the phone, Butters asked if it went well. Kenny nodded, meaning that all is according to their plan. They later contacted Wendy that things are going well so far, and they will discuss later on today what to do next. Immediately, Butters suggested that they should hide from them in Stark's Pond to watch and see how it goes. The two approved of his idea before they hit the hay and go to sleep. Hopefully it ends well with the two being super best friends once again.  
  
Once the new day hits, Wendy immediately calls Kenny and tells him and Butters to get ready for afternoon's events. With that in mind, the two proceeded as usual with their wakeup routines. This includes breakfast, showers, dressing up and remembering their plan to keep Stan and Kyle together.  
  
Kenny provided a meetup spot, which is the KFC restaurant near Stark's Pond. Right around 1PM, they plan to go there and keep track of the two as they meet up unknowingly. They decided to wait in their houses till 12:30 PM.  
  
When 12 noon hits, they had to leave early because they aren't taking any chances of this failing. The trio met up in the KFC restaurant where they intended to, and from there they keep watch. After ordering a meal for them to share, Wendy spots Stan and Kyle heading to the pond (with Stan arriving first and Kyle arriving late) and with that in mind, right after their meal they went after them, but in a way they won't expose their cover.  
  
The trio took their hiding positions (which are shrubs dense enough to keep them hidden or staying far from their meeting place to avoid getting caught) and hope for the best this plan works out well. Its the only way to bring them back after all, and Kenny's betting all in on this.  
  
Immediately, Stan and Kyle bumped into each other. Now Wendy, Kenny and Butters are crossing their fingers while they ended up staying in the same spot which is the KFC restaurant they are still in.  
  
"Whoa- Kyle?"  
  
"Stan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
"Ugh, never mind. Where's Kenny?"  
  
"And where the hell is Wendy?"  
  
At this point Stan and Kyle knew they've been set up. But apparently they still believe the mentioned people will come, so they decided to wait it out by sitting down on the bench closest to them. They started to talk though.  
  
"I swear if they set this up-"  
  
"Kyle, its not like they would. Kenny won't shun us like this. Neither will Wendy."  
  
"I know, but to heck with you for beating my shit up recently, Stan!"  
  
"You asked for it, Kyle, not me."  
  
Kyle started to throw a fist at Stan, and Stan immediately guarded on reflex. He didn't let the hit go through though, and stopped his fist halfway.  
  
"Kyle? What's wrong?"  
  
"I.. I just can't do it, Stan.."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
At this point Kyle begins to weep. A single tear dropped from his face as he let go of his motion to hurt Stan. His heart is starting to show the emotions he had for Stan years ago.  
  
"Don't you get it Stan? I want things to be back the way they were. I want all of this to fade.. all of it."  
  
"Kyle, I didn't know you miss the old days."  
  
"I-I really do, Stan, I mean it. Super best friends, crapping on Cartman, all of the silly adventures we had.. I miss it."  
  
"Looks like you're warming up to me too.. just like those times."  
  
As they started to warm up to each other, Kenny, Butters and Wendy were smiling. Its as if their plan as worked and the effort to hook them up is perfectly executed by the looks of it. They continued to watch from afar.  
  
"Yeah.. it would be amazing if we can do that again. Together with you and Kenny."  
  
"Not counting Cartman it seems? Hehe, looks like we can do it though."  
  
"Really? You mean that, Stan?"  
  
"Yes of course! Deep down.. I realized we are still super best friends. I can assure you that, Kyle."  
  
"I thought you forgot about it after yesterday?"  
  
"I don't. I know you still have some heart within you, Kyle. Let's forget about it okay?"  
  
"About the fight yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, that one specifically. That was nearly gonna break our friendship."  
  
"You're right.. maybe we should forget about it then Stan."  
  
"So, how does it feel now that this bad thing faded away from us?"  
  
"It-it feels better actually."  
  
With that in mind, they started to like each other again. Stan and Kyle are happily talking together in Stark's Pond, and they are not hostile anymore towards each other. Its a big step forward that's for sure, and Kenny, Wendy and Butters felt the same way.  
  
Back in the KFC restaurant, Butters ordered more chicken meals to keep himself, Wendy, and Kenny full. He paid it with the allowance he saved, though Wendy treated them earlier. Its the least he can do as they continue to watch Stan and Kyle.  
  
"That's the Kyle I know back then for sure. Let's not get this between us again okay, dude?"  
  
"Definitely, Stan."  
  
"Alright, so where do you wanna go after this?"  
  
"I'd go for KFC. At least we get to share a meal together and Cartman's not there to steal the chicken skin again."  
  
"I'm game for it, Kyle. We never ate KFC together for ages, haha!"  
  
As they stand up together from the bench, Stan offered his hand to Kyle just like the super best friend he is to him. Kyle happily accepted it, and they now headed over to the same KFC restaurant where Butters, Kenny and Wendy are. Luckily, the trio took note of this, and left after finishing the meal Butters bought with them. They made it out and returned home together, with the 'mission accomplished' feel in their faces. In general, they are just happy Kyle and Stan are super best friends again.

 

  
  
Granted, they helped restore Stan and Kyle's friendship. All of their anger, arguments and hatred from the two faded after the set-up. But apparently, Butters forgot something and hopefully it doesn't crush their hard work to dust..  
  
Once Stan and Kyle went over to the same KFC, they ordered a treat for two and Kyle's treating Stan as a sign of thanks. However as they approached to their table, something is there. It turns out.. unfortunately.. that Butters left his cellphone before he left in a hurry.  
  
But to be honest, Kyle and Stan didn't care if they were set up at this point. They laughed it off, and they enjoyed the treat for two meal together happily. Stan takes Butters' cellphone and stores it in his pocket to give it back to him on school. He'll thank Butters for the help even if he didn't want it in the first place.. unknowingly when the fact exists that Kenny was the one who did it in the first place.  
  
-End


End file.
